Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012 Series)
Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is a 2012 computer-animated series about four young terrapins living in the sewers of New York City who, along with their friends, use their martial arts skills to defend the city's citizens from the nefarious plots of Shredder and other evil-doers. The series is based on a 1984 comic book series of the same name, which was first adapted into an animated series in 1987. The 2012 revival features the voices of Jason Biggs (Leonardo, first voice), Seth Green (Leonardo, second voice), Sean Astin (Raphael), Greg Cipes (Michelangelo), Rob Paulsen (Donatello), Mae Whitman (April O'Neil), and Josh Peck (Casey Jones). Season 1 Episodes * "Karai's Vendetta" (April 27, 2013) - Raphael says, "That wasn't such a chore, now was it?" That's the same exact line said by Ray after the hotel bust in Ghostbusters. Season 2 Episodes * There were no episodes with Ghostbusters references during this season Season 3 Episodes * "Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!" (September 20, 2015) - In the crown interior of the Statue of Liberty is written "Venkman Was Here", a homage to Ghostbusters II, in which Peter Venkman and the rest of the Ghostbusters used the statue in their fight against Vigo. Also, amongst Zog's belongings, stored in the statue's crown, is a NES Advantage Controller, which is what the Ghostbusters used to control the statue. Season 4 Episodes * "Trans-Dimensional Turtles" (March 27, 2016) - Banishing Kraang to the Mirage Turtles' comic book dimension "wasn't such a chore" to the 1987 and 2012 Turtles in the episode. Season 5 Episodes Beginning with this season, the series has been retitled Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * "Scroll of the Demodragon" (March 19, 2017) - Michaelango envisions himself as a "ghoulbuster" wearing a Ghostbusters-like jumpsuit with "Proton Pack" and "Ecto-Goggles". * "The Forgotten Swordsman" (March 26, 2017) - Right after the opening titles, April says that she found the book in Ray's Occult Bookstore. * "End Times" (April 9, 2017) - Several Ghostbusters 1 & 2 references of note: ** Donatello invents Spectral Blasters that are "specially designed to take down supernatural entitles", which have the basic design of a Proton Pack and shoot "streams" that highly resemble the Proton Pack streams. ** Raphael quotes Winston when he remarks, "We have the tools, we have the talent." ** Kavaxas' (Mark Hamill) speech is patterned after Vigo's in Ghostbusters II: "In a dimension of suffering, in an age of pain, I rule on a throne of bone". Vigo's speech was, "On a mountain of skulls, in the castle of pain, I sat on a throne of blood." A few minutes later, when Kavaxas is flying around the cave, he exactly quotes Vigo when he says, "Now is the season of evil." Trivia * Mae Whitman (April O'Neil) is the daughter of Pat Musick. Mae also played Janine in a live reading of the Ghostbusters movie script on December 13, 2012 in an event organized by Jason Reitman. Entertainment Weekly: 'Ghostbusters' live-read: Seth Rogen, Jack Black and Rainn Wilson (Dec. 11, 2012) MTV: 'Ghosbusters' Live Read: Rogen, Black, and Wilson Cross Streams (Dec. 14, 2012) *On page 3 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2, in panel 6, Peter Venkman and Michelangelo are in the design style of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 series. See Also * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 Series) References External Links * Turtlepedia * Internet Movie Database * Spook Central's Critical Commons Account - search results for all Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters video clips Gallery Selected Images Turtles2012 Dinosaurs Sewers.jpg|"Dinosaurs Seen in Sewers!" Turtles2012 Demodragon.png|"Scroll of the Demodragon" Turtles2012 Swordsman.jpg|"The Forgotten Swordsman" Turtles2012 End Times01.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times02.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times03.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times04.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times05.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times06.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times07.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times08.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times09.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times10.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times11.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times12.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times13.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times14.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times15.jpg|"End Times" Turtles2012 End Times16.jpg|"End Times" Comics MichelangeloIDW17.jpg|Nod to series in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Category:Tributes, Spoofs, & References